Weakness
by Keleficent
Summary: "Everybody's got a weakness tough guy. I'll make you talk. It's only a matter of time" (based on Demona-Silverwing's comic, Weak).
Electricity coursed through Ford's writhing body, making him pull at his chains. Bill spent the last few days trying to get from Ford the equation that will let him leave Gravity Falls.

The most recent torture session was interrupted by an assault from the Mystery-Shack-turned-giant robot who handily defeated Bill's friends.

"Bravo, Dipper and Mabel." Ford couldn't resist the chance to rub in Bill's face that he was defeated by two children and beamed with pride that those two children were his own niece and nephew.

"Well, would you look at that? Those kids really care about you. And you care about them. DON'T YOU?"

"What are you…" Stanford's stomach twisted as the meaning of Bill's words dawned on him. "Oh. Oh no."

His captive's horrified expression told Bill everything he needed to know. He found his leverage. "Perhaps torturing those kids will get you to talk."

"No! No, not the kids! You can't!" Ford refused to beg up to this point, but his fear for children's lives won over his pride.

"You look tired, Sixer. Why don't you take a little nap?" Bill gave Ford one last burst of electricity to render him unconscious.

It seemed like only a second later that Bill was slapping him awake.

"Wakey, wakey, IQ. I couldn't grab the kids. Those brats are craftier than I thought. But I did manage to get a consolation prize." Bill moved aside to reveal an unconscious Stan suspended in the air by Bill's telekinesis.

"Let him go, Bill!"

"And why would you want that, IQ? Didn't he cost you your dream school? Didn't he push you into the portal? Isn't he…" Bill grabbed Stan's face to lift his head and expose his neck. Bill turned the tip of his finger sharp making a clicking sound like a switchblade. He dug his jagged finger into Stan's neck and cut across his throat. "Suffocating?"

"Stop!" Ford was sickened by the sight of his brother's blood being spilled. Bill halted just short of slicing open Stan's jugular. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Just stop hurting him."

"Just as I thought. You humans are so weak."

"Only you would think love was a weakness, Bill."

Stan was woken up by a burning on his neck. He put his hand over the pained area and felt blood, but there didn't seem to be that much to worry about. As he re-entered the world of the living, he remembered that he had been captured and knocked out by Bill. Great. He couldn't believe he was risking his life for…

"Stanford?" Stan's irritation with his brother evaporated upon seeing him. He was chained to a wall covered in gashes, bruises, and burns. "Sixer, what did he do to you?"

"Your brother refused to give me what I wanted. So I spent the last few days trying to…convince him…to change his mind," said Bill.

Stan's bitterness against Ford was replaced by unmitigated rage against Bill for daring to do this to his brother. "I'll kill you, Cipher."

"Oh, a tough guy. Just like your brother. He took everything I threw at him. But he's changing his tune now that your life is on the line."

"Ford, you're gonna sacrifice the whole universe just to save me?"

"You wouldn't do the same for me?"

He's got him there. "Don't do it, Ford. I'm not worth it."

"I can't let you die, Stanley."

Bill removed Ford's chains making him unceremoniously drop to the floor and causing pain to shoot throughout his body.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" Stan struggled against Bill's invisible hold.

Ford turned his head away. He couldn't bear to watch as he reluctantly reached out to take Bill's hand.

Their deal was interrupted when the Shacktron burst through the wall.

"What? I thought I took care of you." Bill zipped over to the Shacktron.

Dipper's voice boomed through the Shack's speakers. "Let our uncles go!"

"Ha! And who's gonna make me? You? I'd like to see you try-" Bill's taunts were interrupted by the Shacktron plunging a spear into his eye and plucking it out. "Ah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?"

The loss of his eye distracted Bill long enough to make him drop Stan. He hit the ground running towards Ford.

"Easy, bro. I got you." Stan draped his brother's arm over his shoulder.

"Stanley, leave me. I'll only slow you down."

"If you weren't in such bad shape, I'd give you a right hook for even suggesting that. Now shut up and lean on me, Poindexter."

The Gobblewonker robot arm picked them up and placed them inside the Shack.

"Get us out of here, kids." Stan sat in the corner of the room with Ford resting his head on his shoulder. He kept one arm around Ford while using the other hand to keep them steady while the Shacktron fled from the Fearamid. The last thing Ford needed was to be jostled too much.

The Shacktron touched back down to 618 Gopher Road. Now that the ground was no longer shaking, Stan could tend to his brother.

But Ford had a more pressing concern than his own wellbeing. "The kids…are they alright?"

"See for yourself." Stan gestured towards Dipper and Mabel coming over to them.

"Kids…" Ford smiled in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Grunkle Ford, I thought I'd never see you again," said Dipper.

"We were so worried, Grunkle Ford. We're so glad you're okay," said Mabel.

They gave Ford a hug, but none of them had time to enjoy it because Ford hissed in pain. The kids lurched away from Ford like they had touched a hot stove.

"Sorry, kids, just a little banged up." Ford tried to stand on his own. Stan figured wouldn't be able to, and so he gave him some assistance.

"Go check on the others. I'll take care of Ford." Stan took Ford to the bathroom.

He sat Ford down on the toilet before turning on the tub's faucet. He went to undress his brother, but Ford jolted.

"Stanley, what are you doing?"

"We need to clean your wounds, you idiot." Stan tried once again to remove Ford's coat, but he was rebuked. "Come on, Ford. We shared a bedroom for eighteen years. It's not like there's anything I haven't seen."

"This isn't about modesty. It's just…my weapons are in here." Ford knew he was being irrational, but old habits die hard. And his recent experience with Bill did nothing to make him laxer. "I know, I'm paranoid. But if you knew what I've been through-"

"I do get it, Ford. I know what it's like to feel like you gotta watch your back. But I'm here to watch your back now."

"But, Stanley-"

"Please, Ford, let me do this for you."

Ford's trench coat held everything he owned for the past thirty years. Gross as it may be, he rarely allowed himself a proper bath. He was terrified to cast his weapons aside and leave himself defenseless.

Ford allowed Stan to take off his clothing. Every layer removed felt like pieces of his armor being chipped away. He hated the feeling of being naked and vulnerable. Ford was reminded of the scars that littered his body. He was used to it, but Stan wasn't.

"Aw geez, Ford." Stan felt guilty for every mark left on his brother.

"It was a long time ago."

He held on to Stan as he went from the toilet to the tub. Stan lowered him into the water. Ford gritted his teeth and squeezed Stan's shoulders as the water lapped against his burns. Stan grabbed a towel, folded it, and placed in on the edge of the tub.

"Lie back." Stan helped him rest his head on the makeshift pillow.

Stan got a soapy sponge to wash his brother. Ford was hugging himself clearly not comfortable with being naked. Ford had changed so much since they were young, but now he looked like the frightened little boy that Stan needed to protect from bullies.

"Ford, just relax, okay? I got you." Stan cupped Ford's face with his hand to tilt his head towards him. "Close your eyes."

Ford did as his brother told him so Stan could wash his face. Even as the sponge moved down to his neck, Ford was surprised that he didn't feel compelled to open his eyes again. Stan washed his torso, arms, and legs while making sure to be gentle on his raw wounds. Ford let all tension leave his body as the sponge glided across his bare skin and soothed his pain.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Stan was already draining the bath water.

Ford perked up. He hadn't realized he drifted off.

"We'll get you patched up, and then you can sleep as much as you want." Stan applied bandages to Ford's injuries.

"I can't sleep. I have to get to the lab."

"The only place you're going is dreamland."

"I've got work to do. Bill-"

"Can't come in here and can't leave Gravity Falls. We can handle a stalemate until you get your strength back."

"I've got plenty of strength, Stanley. I'm not a child. You can't stop me."

This shut Stan up. He said nothing as he finished applying Ford's bandages. He grabbed the robe hanging on the door and put it on Ford.

Ford didn't like the look on his brother's face. It reminded him of the face he would make as a child when he was about to pull a prank. His face became stoic, but he could never hide the mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're right. I can't stop you." Stan opened the door to the bathroom. "KIDS!"

"Stanley, don't you dare."

"You left me no choice."

Two rapid footsteps came down the hall, and Dipper and Mabel appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Dipper asked.

"I just need help getting your Grunkle Ford to bed."

"Oh sure." Mabel went to Ford's side and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Grunkle Ford."

"That's very kind of you, sweetheart, but I'm not going to bed just yet."

"You need to rest, Grunkle Ford." Dipper grabbed Ford's other arm and assisted Mabel in helping him up.

"I'll rest later, but I need to-"

"But you're hurt, Grunkle Ford. Please let us take care of you," Mabel pleaded.

How could Ford say no when they were giving him those brown, puppy-dog eyes? He shot Stan a glare as the children escorted him to the bedroom. Dipper pulled back the comforter as Mabel set Ford onto the bed.

"Do you need anything? Do you want a glass of water or something?" Dipper pulled the covers over Ford.

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?" Mabel fluffed his pillow. "I can give you one of my stuffed animals to sleep with."

"No thank you, kids." Ford was a little embarrassed to be fussed over but found it sweet nonetheless.

"Okay. Goodnight, Grunkle Ford. We love you." Mabel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Grunkle Ford. Let us we know if you need anything," said Dipper.

The children left the room leaving Ford alone with Stan and his smug grin.

"That wasn't fair, Stanley."

"Who said I played fair? Face it, those kids are your weakness."

Ford's stomach turned. The kids were his weakness, and now, Bill knew it too. "I'll sleep but only for an hour or two."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I have to go to the lab…do some research…" Ford tried to focus on the tasks he needed to complete, but he became sleepier as he listed them off. "I think I read somewhere that Bill…"

"Shh, that's enough, Poindexter. Sleep." Stan ran his fingers through his brother's hair like their mother used to do when they were boys. The soothing gesture gave Ford no chance to fight the pull of sleep any longer.

"Just an hour…"

Stan chuckled at how fast his brother conked out. He doubted Ford would be waking up anytime soon, but he planned on sticking around to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He pulled up a chair and laid his head on the mattress next to Ford. Even though his back protested him being hunched over, he managed to fall asleep.

Stan received a rude awakening by a flailing arm hitting him on the head. "Ow! Ford, what was that for?"

But his brother wasn't conscious, and he was having spasms. Stan was afraid he was having a seizure until he heard him mumbling.

"No…stop…please."

His brother was having a nightmare, and Stan had a feeling he knew what it was about. "Ford, it's alright. Bill's not here. You're home now."

"Please…don't…don't hurt them."

Hurt them? Hurt who?

"Don't…don't hurt the kids…please…I'll do anything."

"Ford, the kids are okay. Wake up."

"Don't hurt him…don't hurt my brother…please…take me instead…"

"Ford!"

Ford's eyes snapped open. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "I have to get back to work."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how awful you look?"

"I have to come up with a way to defeat Bill."

"It can wait."

"It can't wait any longer. He knows, Stanley."

"Knows what? What are you talking about?"

"He knows my weakness. He'll use my family against me. He'll torture you. He'll kill you. I can't let that happen. I have to protect the kids. I have to protect you. I can't let him…I won't let him…he can't…I can't…

"Ford, it's okay. Calm down." Stan was alarmed that his usually-articulate brother was reduced to a babbling mess.

"I can't lose them. I can't lose you. If Bill gets his hands on you…" Ford was ashamed to be crying in front of Stan, but he couldn't stop. Ford buried his face in his brother's neck, but Stan flinched when he did so. He looked up and realized he had rubbed against the still-tender wound Bill gave him.

"It's just a scratch."

Ford's fingers lightly brush across the wound. His eyes were filled guilt as though he had been the one who put it there. He didn't move to hug Stan again, so Stan initiated the hug this time while being mindful of Ford's injuries.

"I thought I was going to watch you die, Stanley. I was so scared. I'm still scared."

"I know. I was scared I lost you too."

"Bill threatened to torture the kids." Ford felt Stan's grip on him tighten.

"I'll die before I let that happen. I'll protect them, Ford, and I'll protect you too."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the meek little boy you once knew."

"I know that, and I'm proud of the man you've become. But no matter how big and strong you get, I'm always gonna protect my nerdy brother."

Despite his insistence that he didn't need his brother to protect him, Ford couldn't help but crave the familiar safety of Stan's arms. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper's voice came from the door that neither of them noticed had just opened.

"What's wrong with Grunkle Ford?" Mabel appeared beside her brother.

"Nothing, kids. I just had a little nightmare." Ford pulled away from Stan and wiped his eyes. He couldn't let the kids see him like this too.

"About what?" Dipper asked.

"Unicorns…can't stand them." Ford knew they were too smart to fall for that. Thankfully, they were also smart enough not to press the issue.

"I feel you, Grunkle Ford. I still can't look at my unicorn plushies," said Mabel.

"What are you kids doing up anyway?" Stan asked.

"We couldn't sleep either. We can't stop thinking about…" Dipper looked at Ford. When Bill turned him into a statue, he feared he lost him forever. "Unicorns."

"Yeah, Dipper and I just wanted to make sure Grunkle Ford was safe from…unicorns."

"I'm fine, children. You can go back to bed."

"Well actually…" Dipper said. "We were wondering…"

"Could we sleep in here?" Mabel never beat around the bush.

"Aw, kids, I think Ford would rather-"

"Of course you can," said Ford.

Mabel bounded over to Ford. She snuggled next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Be careful, pumpkin." Stan was afraid she would accidentally hurt Ford.

"She's fine, Stanley." Ford didn't mind the stinging her movements caused him. It was a small price to pay for the chance to hold her in his arms.

Dipper crawled to Ford's other side more carefully than his sister. He laid on Ford's shoulder and Ford wrapped his arm around him as well. Ford took comfort listening to their steady breaths by his ears. The kids let their uncle's heartbeat lull them to sleep.

"You big pushover," Stan smiled fondly at them.

a

"Like you said," Ford smiled at the sleeping children in his arms. "They're my weakness."


End file.
